Study of Alucard
by BondSlave
Summary: Upon returning home for spring break Integra has a mission on her mind. Her goal: To learn more about the creature known as man. How shall she learn about this creature while keeping her virginity intact? Why she'll use Alucard of course. Rated M for AxI
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any related characters places or themes.**

**Authors Note: Well, I love Hellsing and am going through a Hellsing fetish at the moment and wanted to write something yummy. I've written smut before so I am no stranger to this writing…but I believe I have written a tamer version of smut. I don't think I have ever gone into EXPLICIT detail before…and I wanted to try my hand at it. **

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FAN-FICTION IS A SMUT FIC! EXPLICIT DESCRIPTIVE SMUT SHALL ENSUE! PLEASE NO IMMATURE READERS! **

Study of Alucard

Prologue

It was the last day of the school term until Spring break and Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing was sitting upon her bunk in the dorm room she shared with three other girls, and gazed dully out the window. All of her bags were packed and stacked neatly by the door; with the other girls bags, all awaiting to be carried to the cars that would take the girls home for two weeks. Integra ignored the soft giggling that came from the bunk below her, where the other three girls were playing with the small yet bulky portable computer they had snatched from the library. "Oh my God it's so big!"

Integra blinked a little annoyed as she shifted her gaze from the window to the lower bunk of the bed on the opposite wall. She couldn't see the girls below her, but she could see their shadows dancing upon the opposite wall. What on earth was that ninny Alice exclaiming about now?

"It's not _that _big. I've seen bigger."

Integra heard Julia state dully, receiving a giggle from Katy no doubt at the expense of Alice.

"No you have not!" Alice snapped back. Integra frowned slightly, slouching her shoulders a bit. What on earth were they talking about?

"Oh yes I have! I've even touched one! And it was WAY bigger then that pathetic little thing."

"I don't know seven inches isn't all that pathetic." Katy said finally speaking up.

Integra scooted to the edge of her bunk and leaned over as to look down at the other girls. The three girls glanced up as her upside down form appeared. Her long blond hair fell down, dangling a mere six inches from the floor, her glasses sliding slightly off of her face.

"What on earth are the three of you ninny's gaggling about?" She questioned as she eyed each girl in turn.

Julia was the tallest of the girls with chocolate cream skin, high cheekbones, almond shaped green eyes and silky dark brown hair that she tide back in a ponytail. Alice was a short thin little thing with straight short blond hair, several freckles decorating her button nose and musty blue eyes. Katy on the other hand was a chubby little girl with curly orange hair, wide brown eyes and a piggy nose.

Julia glanced down, gripped the computer a little tighter before carefully spinning it around so it would face the blond dangling over the bunk above them. Integra's blue eyes widened in surprise and her hand slipped on the railing of the bunk sending her to the floor, where she landed in a heap. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." She grumbled rubbing her head while the laughter of the three girls upon the bed caused her eardrums to vibrating uncomfortably. She sat up quickly, still rubbing her head and glared at the three girls. "Why on earth are you looking at THAT?" She asked with a snarl, knowing beads of tears had formed at the corners of her eyes.

"Because, it's hot!" Katy stated simply before pulling out a tissue from her pocket and brandishing it towards the girl upon the floor. "Your glasses cut into your nose, your bleeding."

Integra blinked, gently took her glasses between her fingers and winced at the sharp shot of pain that crossed the bridge of her nose as she slid her glasses off of her face. She sighed, accepted the tissue and dabbed at the small cut. "Jeeze Integra, you're acting like an old granny." She heard Katy say.

"Yeah, it's not like you haven't seen one before, right?"

Integra glanced up towards the other girls as she stood and slid her glasses back up her nose. "I mean, you have seen a penis before right?"

Integra didn't respond until she'd halfway climbed back up onto her bunk.

"Yes I have." She lied as she sat herself back down, and gazed out of the window. A furious blush had formed upon her cream cheeks and her heart was beating quickly. The image of a thick, engorged male penis glistening with some strange liquid seared into her mind's eye. She had never seen a male's penis before. Nor had she seen any part of a male's naked body. She swallowed, her mouth having gone dry. She understood what would need to happen. If she were to return to school after break she would need to up hold her lie that she had in fact seen a male penis. She would need to know enough to keep her roommates from treating her like a ninny. Integra clenched her fingers against her kneecap. She refused to be looked down upon, even upon such a lowly subject.

**Authors Note: My, my, my poor little Integra. The first chapter will be extremely graphic, so for those of you who cannot handle it please do not continue, for those of you who enjoy and respect good AxI smut please continue on. Please review. **


	2. Sexual Education

**Authors Note: This chapter has a very graphic and detailed explaining of the male penis. I have to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm a virgin, and if I learned about the male penis from an actual guy and not a book, I would LOVE for that guy to be Alucard! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Please read.**

* * *

Study of Alucard

Chapter one

Integra entered the Hellsing manor behind Walter, who quickly wandered off to prepare her, her favorite lunch. She gently closed the door behind her before heading off down the hall prepared to go directly to her room and unpack. She was happy to walk the familiar halls of her home; even if it were rather quiet, seeing as only herself, Walter and the vampire Alucard were the only beings that lived in the manor. Integra trotted lightly up the stairs to the second floor where her father's…her office and bedroom was located. She passed the office and entered her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She stood near the door and gazed at the room.

The room was lush with a large four poster bed with light blue canopy. The floor was polished hard wood, with several decorated rugs thrown here or there. The walls were painted the palest of blue gray. A bedside table, dresser and wardrobe were made out of dark oak wood.

She set her bag down near the dresser as she crossed to the window. Her small, thin hands wrapped around folds of the drapes and forced them open, letting the warm afternoon sun flood into her room. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the warmth wash over her before turning and gazing back at her room.

This room had belonged to her father before her, and her grandfather before him. She crossed to the bed and sat down, running her fingers over the fine threads of the comforter. How had this room looked when her grandfather Abraham had been master of the manor? How had he decorated his room? Who did he share the room with before his wife? Did he ever?

She watched as her fingers traced patterns in the threads of her blanket, her thoughts turning towards the vampire she knew was sleeping soundly below the manor. She remembered how hostile she had acted towards the vampire for the first few months. She had thought he was so weird. She remembered when Walter was helping her move into this room from her old room. She remembered how Alucard, still dressed in the awful leather suite, had entered the room and practically plastered himself to the bed. She remembered giving him the oddest look as he buried his face against the mattress. He had said he could smell _him._ Integra hadn't understood the vampire back then. But now she thought she did. Perhaps Alucard had been speaking of her grandfather. After all Alucard had stated that besides herself, Abraham was the only Hellsing he would _ever _recognize as his master.

Integra's train of thought was broken as a gentle knock upon her door caught her attention. She turned her gaze to the door as it was slowly opened and Walter appeared, carrying a tray with her lunch into the room. He smiled as he set it down. "Are you glad to be home Integra?"

She smiled.

"Yes, very." She stated, taking the tray cover off of the tray. She smiled. Grilled cheese and tomato soup. She turned to Walter. "Thank you Walter, it's my favorite."

"I know ma'am." He said with a curt nod before turning to leave her alone.

"Walter?"

"Yes ma'am?" He asked pausing at the door, turning to look at her.

"Has Alucard been good while I've been away?"

A slight smirk twisted the butlers usually gentle features.

"Yes ma'am. He has been good, though bored. I am sure he will be glad to have your back. At least than he has someone to torment."

Integra scowled as the butler left with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes and turned to her lunch; she was rather hungry.

* * *

Alucard felt his body stir slightly and he slowly let his eyes drift open. Darkness met him and he smiled, inhaling the scent of the Romanian soil that lined the bottom of his coffin. He lifted his hands and pressed them firmly against the lid of the coffin and pushed. With ease the coffin lid slid gently away from the frame and eased onto the stone floor. As Alucard sat up he glanced to his right and paused. The fourteen-year-old form of his master sat upon the stone floor, back leaned against the wall, blue eyes gazing at him. He let his usual smirk cross his lips as he easily pushed himself to sit on the side of his coffin. "Why, welcome home master Integra." He welcomed as he gazed back at her. She simply nodded. He frowned slightly and tilted his head to the side slightly. Something was off with his master. She was so emotionless and cold, almost dead inside. "Is something wrong?"

Integra drew her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. She shook her head just slightly. This motion only caused Alucard to frown more. He didn't like not knowing what was wrong with his master, and seeing as she had forbidden him from invading her mind he couldn't even do that to reassure himself. "Master…."

"I'm such a ninny." He heard her mumble. He blinked. Had he been human he never would have heard it, but being a vampire he'd heard it clearly and he could hardly believe she'd said it. This was not the same hard headed, strong spirited, fire breathing demon girl who was his master. What had that school done to her?

"What the devil are you talking about?"

Integra sighed. She was nervous. She was determined to go through with her plan and learn more about the male anatomy, but that didn't stop her from nearly dyeing of embarrassment. She sat up a little straighter, letting her knees slide back down as she gazed at him. She felt a blush creep up her neck and fill her ears and cheeks as she looked at him. He was so handsome and alluring. Alucard continued to frown. He'd picked up on the rise in her blood pressure and could see and sense her blush. But what was causing it? Integra took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Today at school, before Walter came to pick me up I kind of…caught my roommates looking at something on the computer."

Alucard's frown darkened slightly and his head tilted to the side a little more. What on earth was she talking about?

"Master, I don't under--"

"They were looking at a naked man." She blurted out. Alucard's head snapped back up and his frown vanished to a look of surprise. Oh…that was what she was talking about. Integra's blush deepened.

"Is that how," he motioned towards the little scab on her nose. "You got the scab?"

Integra nodded and subconsciously touched her nose.

"I kind of fell off my bunk when I saw it."

"You saw it?"

Integra wanted to squirm. He wasn't teasing her, his voice held nothing but question. It was unnerving. She almost thought she could have handled his teasing better.

"Yes."

Alucard nodded as a few moments of silence passed between them. He could hear Integra's heart beating quickly and practically taste the anxiety rolling off of her in waves.

"Why are you telling me this master?" He finally asked, breaking the silence. Integra winced. She knew she could have handled his teasing far better than this. He was being too serious, far more serious than she had ever seen him. She was vaguely beginning to wonder if perhaps he was naturally a serious person, and he used insanity as a defense mechanism.

"Because I would simply die if Walter knew and…and you're the only one who I trust to help me."

Alucard perked up a little and gave her an oddly innocent questioning look. Was he messing with her? Was he really just playing coy? Did he really know what she was going to ask? Not knowing was killing Integra.

"And how do you expect me to help you any different way than Walter?"  
Integra finally pushed herself to her feet and held herself high as she gazed at him.

"It is simple _vampire_. I refuse to be looked down upon at school. I have told my roommates that I have, in fact seen a man's penis before."

Alucard quirked his eyebrows and sat up a bit straighter gazing at her with mock surprise. "And in order to prevent this lie from coming back and biting me in the rear, I have decided to educate myself. Of course I cannot simply go out and find a man; I need to keep my virginity firmly in place."

Alucard's gaze grew darker. "And so, I have decided that I will educate myself using you."

His cocked an eyebrow and dropped his head slightly.

"You have got to be kidding me master."

"I assure you vampire I am not kidding you. And as your master you will go along with my plan and you will _not _complain or make it difficult!" Integra blinked and started slightly as Alucard appeared directly before her. She gazed at him as he lowered himself to one knee and bowed before her.

"You need not ask master. My mind, body and soul belong to you; to do with as you please."

Integra blinked at the sincerity in the vampire's voice. She was taken slightly off guard. She had expected him to mock her, to tease her for her immature stupidity. She had not expected this.

"Well…okay then."

* * *

Integra and Alucard and moved from the dungeon, in fact they had left Hellsing all together. Integra didn't like the idea of going through with her plan with Walter in the house, the thought of him catching them was almost to horrible to imagine. So, thankfully Alucard had suggested that they leave the manor all together. After he'd suggested that it hadn't been hard for Integra to come up with an excuse to leave the manor or an excuse as to why Alucard had to follow her. Now she found herself seated on the edge of a bed in a cheap but clean hotel, Alucard seated in a chair only a foot in front of her. She knew she wanted to know more than just the physical looks and feels of the male anatomy, she wanted to actually understand how the male body worked. After all she could use that as an advantage if some boy tried to rub up on her while at school. Even though she knew it would be helpful knowledge, that didn't prevent her from being extremely shy and embarrassed about it.

Alucard eyed her while he sat coolly in the chair. His legs were crossed and his hands were resting on his lap. He knew how troubled his master was; he could smell it, taste it, hear it and see it. "No need to be shy master. I am here for your use only; I will answer any questions you have."

Integra felt her heart skip a beat at the reassuring words. She kind of liked how sincere Alucard had become. She felt as if she was seeing him for the first time, the real him. Not the him he used to keep people away. She nodded.

"I, I think I'll ask some questions first."

He nodded. She swallowed. Her throat felt as if it were in her throat. "When I saw the picture, back at school, the man…well his penis was…he had a…."

"An erection."

"Y-yeah. D-do…do men's penis's always…well umm…" She cleared her throat. "Do they always look like that?"

Alucard shook his head, a small strand of hair falling into his eyes.

"No. Usually a man's penis is limp and placid."

"Placid?"

Alucard made a humming sound. "How to explain this in the simplest way? A man's penis is usually limp and small, or smaller than an erect penis."

"The picture of the man's penis…one of the girls said he was seven inches."

"Okay, so limp he would probably be around four or five inches."

Integra's eyebrows rose, but she did not interrupt. "When a man's penis is limp it is soft and lies against his thighs."

"Why do men get erections?" Integra knew the question sounded stupid, but she didn't know how else to phrase it.

"When men are aroused blood rushes to their penis."

Integra cocked an eyebrow at him. He simply nodded. "Yes, blood rushes to the penis, which is made up of sponge like tissues. The tissues fill with blood and the penis becomes erect. It sometimes darkens in color due to the blood that has gathered there. When a penis is erected it is stiff and hard."

"Oh, yeah I knew that, but only because I heard some guys call it a boner."

"People have done this because it can sometimes feel as if the penis has a bone inside, but it doesn't. It's just muscle."

Integra shifted slightly and looked down at the blanket, where she had begun playing with a loose thread. She couldn't look at Alucard, it was to embarrassing. Sure he was being very gentle and kind, and was answering with the ought most sincerity, but looking at him made Integra feel funny.

"Another question?"

"Of course." He replied. "You may ask as many questions as you wish."

Integra sucked on her lip a bit.

"The man's penis in the picture, well, it was glistening with a milky, almost clear liquid. What…what was that?"

"Lubrication, or pre-cum."

Integra glanced over at the vampire seated in front of her.

"Pre-cum?"

"Yes. When a man is aroused, and has been stimulated he will begin to leak small droplets or streams of cum, which is a mixture of semen and other natural bodily fluids that are stored in the testicles." Alucard paused in case she had any questions about what he had just said, but she appeared not to and so he continued. "This is a natural lubrication to help ease the man's penis into a woman's vaginal opening. And when a man reaches orgasm he ejaculates large amounts of this same fluid."

Integra nodded. Now that she felt she had a grasp of the workings of a pales penis she knew she had one more step. Her blush returned full force and she trembled slightly. Her trembling had obviously not gone unnoticed for a moment later Alucard had uncrossed his legs and was leaning towards her, gently gripping her shoulder. She glanced at him. "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to."

Integra gazed at him for a moment, momentarily getting lost in her servant's eyes. She had never noticed before, but you could read Alucard's emotions through his eyes. She blinked and pulled her thoughts together before shaking her head.

"No, I…I want to do this…I'm just…." She felt his hand squeeze her shoulder gently.

"You don't have to do this tonight."

"No, I…I want to do this…tonight." She nodded, determination setting in. He obviously caught it and released her shoulder, sitting back in the chair; though this time he did not cross his legs.

Integra scooted a little closer to her vampire and was determined not to look away. "Alright Alucard, I want you to undo your trousers and open up the front. Just enough so I can…so I can see you." Heat filled her cheeks as she said this. Alucard seemed unfazed by her command and simply popped the button of his trousers before undoing the zipper and opening up the folds of cloth, shifting his hips just slightly to allow her eyes access. Integra scooted closer. She swallowed. "Can…can you pull it out?" Integra could have sworn she saw the faintest of smirks flicker at the corners of her vampire's mouth as he complied. Gently hooking his gloved finger tips around the soft flesh and easing it out of the folds of fabric so it could rest limply atop of his trousers. Integra's eyes widened slightly as she gazed upon her vampires flesh.

His penis was limp, but still impressive in size, not that Integra really had anything to compare him to. She estimated that his limp penis was around five and a half possibly six inches. She swallowed. If men were so large without erections, how did they hope to get their fully erect penises inside a woman? From what Integra knew about her own body, woman's vaginal openings were pretty small. There was no way a man's penis could possibly fit, not even limp! She pushed those disturbing thoughts aside and study her vampire's flesh a little closer. His skin was very creamy and pale, but his penis was slightly darker, but still pale compared to living flesh. She lifted her hand and inched closer, pausing and retracting her fingers for a brief second. She glanced up at Alucard, unsure if she should touch him.

"You can touch me."

"Will, will I hurt you?"

He shook his head.

"No, as long as you don't squeeze or pull to hard." He let a smirk cross his lips. Integra's heart skipped another beat. A bit of his insane, psychotic side was rearing its head. Even though it made her feel a little awkward, it also made her feel very comfortable to have him smirk at her like that. This was the Alucard she knew. She let her eyes fall back to his lap.

"As long as you behave yourself vampire I won't have to." She stated, receiving a slight chuckle from him. A small smile of her own crossed her lips as she gently placed the pads of her fingers upon him. She ran her fingers over the flesh and gently squeezed, receiving no reaction from him besides a long exhaling of air through his nose. He was right; it really was soft and fleshy. She imagined that, if he were living, his penis no doubt would have been warm to the touch. Of course she did note that even though his penis was cool to the touch, it wasn't quite as cool as the rest of him, it did hold a little bit of warmth.

Integra continued to run her fingers gently over the flesh, back and forth; letting her fingers caress the soft flesh. She glanced up towards her vampire to find he'd closed his eyes and was breathing steadily though his nose. She cocked her head to the side wondering if something was wrong with him. "Alucard?"

He shook his head and hummed no to her. She blinked. She glanced back down to his penis, which she had never stopped stroking to find that it was hardening a bit. She blinked and stopped, removing her fingers for a moment. His breathing, though steady was rather loud she noted. She knew he didn't have to breath, but did out of habit, and she also noted that usually she couldn't hear him. She gazed at his lap. His penis had hardened slightly at the base and now had a slight curve as the base was hard but the rest was limp. "A-Alucard? Did I…do that?"

He simply nodded, eyes still closed. Integra was wondering why he wasn't talking to her. She let her hand return to his lap and she gently took his penis in her hand, cradling his flesh in her palm. She quickly glanced at Alucard whose breath hat hitched a bit. She had momentarily thought she'd hurt him, but then remembered that he'd stated she wouldn't hurt him unless she squeezed or pulled to hard. She gently stated running her thumb along his gradually hardening shaft and gently flexed her fingers. She had no idea if she was doing it right, and knew Alucard wouldn't complain so she'd get no help from him.

Almost as if sensing his masters turmoil Alucard tilted his head forward slightly, but kept his eyes closed and said,

"You can move your hand, its okay."

Integra blinked, glanced at him and then returned to focusing on what she was doing. She did as he suggested and gently began sliding the palm of her hand along his penis. She was mesmerized as she watched it grow, steadily growing longer, harder and shifting into an erect position. Once his shaft was no longer resting on his thighs she released him and simply starred. His erection continued to grow without her assistants till it was standing perfectly upright. It twitched several times.

Alucard opened his eyes but said nothing, merely sat there. Integra bit her lip.

"One more question?" She asked, receiving a nod from him. "Why do you have an extra fold of skin?"

Alucard was momentarily confused until it dawned on him that the man in the picture may have been circumcised.

"Because I was never circumcised. You know what that is right?"

Integra nodded. She had read the story of the covenant made between God and Abraham that all boys were to be circumcised when they were eight days old. "And since I was not I still have my foreskin."

"What's the difference between those who have…it and those who don't?"

"Nothing really."

Integra nodded, gently reached forward and placed her thumb and index finger on either side of his engorged cock head and gently dragged the skin back a little, receiving a bit of a hiss from him. She jumped slightly.

"Did I hurt you?!"

"No. It's just very sensitive." He made a circular motion with his finger. "There is a large bundle of nerves at the top of the head that the foreskin protects."

Integra nodded.

"Alucard…I…I want you to feel good…how…" She blushed. "How do I do that?"

Alucard cocked an eyebrow.

"Just run your hand along my shaft, I assure you it isn't that difficult to make a man feel good…we're pretty primitive creatures." He added with a grin causing her to giggle slightly.

* * *

Integra gently poked at the tip of his cock, which was already glistening with pre-cum. She was listening to his breathing for an indication to if he were enjoying it. She gently swirled the tip of her finger around and over the hole causing a bit of pre-cum to ooze out, which she then proceeded to rub along the head of his erection. Alucard let out a soft sigh as pre-cum slowly began to steadily leak from his throbbing cock.

Integra felt a rush of pride spread through her at the sound of his sighing. She knew that he was her servant and that she was his master, but pleasuring him made her feel good…made her feel close to him, closer than before.

Alucard tried to keep still, tried to keep his breathing as even as possible; he didn't want to alarm his master, but the sensation of her small fingers running up and down the length of his engorged cock was driving him wild. It had been so very long since he'd had any sexual stimuli and this was torture. He had promised to be understanding, and he'd told himself he wasn't going to tease her for what she was doing, but God her fingers felt amazing. "Does it feel good Alucard?" He heard her asked. He let a small smirk cross his lips but kept his eyes closed.

"Yes." He regretted speaking, his voice was thick and airy and now he couldn't control his breathing. He was very close to losing all control.

Integra ran the curve of her finger along her servants cock, gathering up as much of his free flowing pre-cum as she could; it was warm and sticky. She then smeared it all over his length before wrapping her fingers around him. He was thick and she could feel him pulsing in her palm. His cockhead was dark and pulsating. She let out a slight squeak as his hips jerked slightly. She glanced at him. His eyes were firmly shut; jaw set and his gloved fingers were clawing at the arms of the chair. She momentarily felt very bad for the poor chair. But she didn't have long to worry about her vampire from breaking the chair for a second later she let out a yelp and released him, eyes wide. He'd slouched in the chair with gritted teeth as his cock began to pulsate, large, thick strands of cum spilling from his shaft. Integra watched wide eyed. There sure was an awful lot of it. After a few seconds of listening to her vampire's labored breathing and the slight trembling of his form he relaxed and simply sat in the chair, perfectly still. She gently cupped his penis, receiving a bit of a startled hiss from him, which she ignored as she watched his penis wilt against her palm. It was warm and sticky, covered in cum and was pulsing just slightly. "Forgive me."

Integra glanced up at him. His eyes were open, but were heavy lidded and glassy looking. "It's been a very long time; otherwise I wouldn't have lost control."

"Alucard, was that an orgasm?"

He sort of shrugged his shoulders before nodding, small smirk twisting the corners of his lips.

"I suppose that is what you could call a…timid orgasm."

She stuffed her other hand in her pocket and pulled out a tissue and carefully began cleaning him up.

Alucard was a little surprised by her actions but said nothing. Once she'd finished he stood, redid his pants before sitting back down and gazing at her. She reclaimed her spot on the bed and was holding her left arm, refusing to meet his gaze. "Does this bother you master?" He questioned. "You know you didn't have to do this."

"I…I know. It doesn't bother me." She said truthfully. "How long has it been Alucard?"

"For what?"

"Since you…well since your last, sexual encounter?"

Alucard looked momentarily thoughtful. Twenty-one years." He stated matter-o-factly. Integra blinked and finally looked at him.

"Twenty-one years? So you had a lover while you worked under my father?"

Alucard sat back, hands once again folded and placed on his lap.

"Well, yes. I suppose you could say that."

"What happened to her?"

"Her?" Alucard questioned before looking thoughtful. "I really don't know." He said quietly, hoping she didn't catch his own blunder. Integra nodded.

"I'm sorry."

He chuckled.

"Don't be." He said. "Now, if you do not have any more questions, or any more experiments I'm sure Walter is wondering where we've been off to."

Integra glanced at the clock. It was already eight. She stood up quickly.

"Oh dear! Yes I'm sure he is! I think it best we return home at once."

Alucard nodded, stood and followed her to the door. As they left the room and walked down the hall Integra felt rather compelled to grab onto her vampires sleeve, she didn't know why, and it took all of her will power to prevent the motion. "Alucard…let's never mention this to anyone okay? Not even to each other. For the sake of both of us." She said gazing up at him. He turned to look down at her and smirked.

"Why of course Miss Hellsing, we'd hate to ruin your reputation before you've gotten one." He said teasingly. Integra glared at him and smacked his shoulder before giggling madly to herself.

* * *

**Hmn. Well that's more detailed than I've ever written before. .* unfortunately I think it was still rather tame. **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE GRAPHIC! I will be sure of it, even if it takes me MONTHS and MONTHS to write it. Hmn okay so this story will now have 3 parts instead of only 2. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **


	3. Dismissal

Authors Note: This is turning into a short story. Lol. Hopefully you guys don't mind that though.

**This chapter may seem…blan to you but please, it is leading up to much more AxI fun. X] hehe**

* * *

Study of Alucard

Chapter two

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing released a long sigh as she dropped her back near the door before collapsing into the plush armchair near the window, leaning her head back, eyes closed in a relaxed state. Her long blond hair cascaded over the back of the armchair and gently brushed the floor. She had spent the entire morning in her Algebra II B class and was glad to finally have a moment to just relax and not think. Of course her relaxation was short lived as her obnoxious and noisy roommates entered the dorm, finished with their morning classes as well. Integra opened her sharp and normally cold eyes and shifted her head just slightly to gaze at the three other girls near the door. _They have changed so much…and yet…I've remained the same. _

Julia had changed the most over the last two years Integra had known her. She was still the tallest of the girls, now standing at five foot eleven inches. Her dark chocolate skin had darkened to a deep rich chocolate and her jade eyes seemed to sparkle all the brighter. Her silky brown hair was no longer pulled back into a ponytail but rather hundreds of thin braids that fell past her shoulders and danced when she moved. Alice had also grown, passing up Integra to be the third tallest of the girls, though remained the thinnest. Her straight blond hair was now long and fell past her backside, but was pulled into a low ponytail and her freckles had faded slightly. Katy had changed the least, she remained to the chubby, though her full breasts and round hips gave her the look of a large model, her thick limbs giving her the look of someone strong and sturdy. Her naturally curly orange hair was straightened and framed her face with an 'a' cut.

Integra sighed. _I can't wait till this is all over with. _

*

The sweetest dreams are often the nightmares you cannot remember, and the dreams you remember often plague your mind and drive you insane until you plunge yourself in the blackest pit. The emotions of love and lust are so similar human beings can hardly ever tell the difference between the two, there is no line in their eyes. But unlike the humans, he could see the line. He could see the line, the pit, the dreams and nightmares clearly. He was not human. He had experienced life and death and the nothingness that was in-between, he had the wisdom of centuries and could walk the fine line between love and lust. He could stand at the edge of the pit, gazing down into its blackened depth and choose whether to walk away or allow himself to be plunged in. He _never_ walked away. He allowed himself to be thrown into the blackened pit, allowed himself to be built up and then torn down; hurt time after time. Why did he allow this destructive cycle to continue time after time? Simple; he enjoyed the hurt it always brought. Why did he enjoy the hurt so much? That was the question nine-teen-year-old Integra Fairbrooks wingates Hellsing often pandered while sitting in her office, once all of her paperwork was done and finished with. Seven years. That was how long she had known the strange creature that walked in human form. The creature named Alucard. He was an interesting thing to contemplate, and Integra found herself doing that often; when her mind need not be occupied by other tiresome thoughts. "Sir Integra," Integra blinked and spun her chair away from the window to face her friend and butler, Walter who had entered her office with an envelope in hand. "A letter from someone named Timothy Kaminski arrived for you today." He said slight questioning air to his voice. Integra frowned slightly.

"Timothy Kaminski?" She leaned forward and took the envelope, quickly slicing it open with the letter opener from her desk. She pulled out the paper within and unfolded it.

"May I ask who this…Mr. Kaminski is Sir?"

Integra's frown had not vanished as her sharp, calculating blue eyes scanned the letter.

"He's a boy I knew at school." She mumbled quickly waving her hand impatiently at the older man. "That will be all Walter, thank you."

"Yes Sir." He bowed and left her with the letter. Integra set the letter down upon her desk, slouched over it and reread it.

_**Dear Miss Integra Hellsing,**_

_**I doubt you remember me, so to refresh your memory I am Timothy Kaminski. We went to school together but did not interact much at all, which in my opinion was quite a shame. I was always impressed by your intellect and ability to take control when group projects were instigated by the teachers. If you recall, I was the boy who sat directly behind you in Algebra II, also the boy you sucker punched at gradation because you thought I grabbed your backside when in reality it was Jimmy Thorn.**_

Integra snorted. That should not have surprised her. Jimmy Thorn after all was a total pervert and had tried making moves on her since she turned sixteen.

_**Now, you are probably wonder why I have suddenly contacted you. Well, I have for this simple reason. Those of us who graduated from school together are getting together in London to catch up. Alice, Katy and Julie will be there, old roommates of yours I believe? And of course several other graduates will be there as well. I have written to invite you to join us. We are all very interested in how you are doing. If I understand correctly you took over your family business? I would love to hear about it.**_

_**Please consider and respond ASAP.**_

_**Always at the mercy of your service and left hook, Timothy Kaminski. **_

Integra sat back in her chair eyeing the letter wearily. It was not very strange for graduates to get together to catch up with each other, in fact it was actually quite common for such events to take place. But something about the letter brushed Integra the wrong way. She did in fact remember who Timothy was, and also did regret not possibly interacting with him more often. He was a bright kid with silky looking brown locks, sharp auburn eyes and peach skin in Integra recalled correctly. She could not quite put her finger on why the letter bothered her. It was not overly formal but it was not overly familiar either. It was exactly the way a letter to a fellow school mate ought to be. Integra tapped her finger on the arm of her chair several times before sighing and shaking her head. She was over thinking it, she needed to relax and allow herself to come down from the work high she'd gotten herself into.

She exited her office, finished with her work for the day and headed for her bedroom. It was not often she finished with her work so early and she was going to take advantage of the free time, for she knew that it would probably come less and less in the future. She entered her room, closed her door, locked it and then crossed to her bed. She sighed as she sat down upon it, stretching her arms above her head before laying down upon her back, legs dangling over the edge. She gazed up at the blue canopy. It was only five-o-clock but the sun was already beginning to set, casting her room into a deliciously warm orange and yellow glow. She sighed contently before sitting back up, resting her wait on her arms as she gazed out her window. It had been a beautiful day, and she didn't even get to enjoy it. She frowned; that was not fair. I'll just have to enjoy what remains of the day. She told herself standing up and walking to her dresser. Maybe she would take a shower; it would ease her muscles and help her relax. But she did not entertain this idea long for if she did take a shower, yes it would relax her, but then she would miss the remainder of the day she would never get back. She eyed the drawers and fingered the handles inquisitively with her slender fingers, innocently questioning look upon her maturely pretty face. I could always relax in _other _ways. The little voice in the back of her head told her. She ping ponged the idea back and forth in her head for several moments before shrugging and turning away from her dresser. She gently healed off her shoes before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and over her head before tossing it into the hamper near her door. She then undid the button and zipper on her pants before sliding out of them and tossing them behind her and into the hamper. She only remained in her bra and panties. She entertained herself for a moment by gazing at herself in the mirror, taking in her appearance with a critical eye.

She had grown considerably over the years, but was still not very tall. Luckily she made up for that with her long form. Her feet were small and slim, ankles delicate, long evenly curved calves and lean thighs. Her bottom was small and her hipbones were well pronounced. Her abdominals were hard but smooth. Her stomach was lean and slim with the slightest curved slope leading to her ribs. Her breasts were petite and round. Her collarbone was well defined leading to her slender neck and pretty face. She frowned. She didn't care much for her appearance. She did not have much to offer towards the opposite sex, which was one of the main reasons she had stopped dressing in feminine clothing. Many assumed she had stopped because she did not wish to be seen any different from the men of the queen's court or the Knights of the Round Table. It was half true, she did not wish to be seen any differently, but she also did not think she was very pretty to begin with. She really had no figure. She sighed and walked away from the mirror. She removed her bra and panties; which soon joined her shirt and pants in the hamper; before crawling onto the bed. She lay down on her back and sighed, closing her eyes. The warm orange red rays of the sun were warm upon her skin, lolling her into a comfortable stupor. She liked how the rays of the sun warmed her body from the outside before radiating to her core. She slid her hand along her collarbone before sliding it down the valley between her small breasts. Her skin was smooth. She didn't touch her breasts; she merely rubbed her hand over her breastbone and down to her stomach and abdomen. It felt good to merely relax in the sun and gently massage her skin. It eased her tense muscles and allowed her mind to relax. Integra was never one to masturbate; it just did not bring her as much satisfaction as she wished it did. Perhaps she just didn't know how to pleasure herself. She smiled, amused at the idea. Here she was, a woman who could control herself and present herself let alone control everyone around her and she could not even bring herself simple pleasures because she did not know how to do it. As she thought of this another thought drifted into her mind and she let out a inquisitive hum as she opened her blue eyes and looked out her window. The world outside had been cast into a dark purple hue as the last rays of sunlight disappeared from view and nightfall befell the world.

*

Seras Victoria, ex-police officer and fledgling vampire to Hellsing very own Alucard yawned and stretched as she exited her room. She sighed contently as she made her way along the hall way, prepared to head for the kitchen and pick herself up a blood packet for breakfast. But unfortunately for a hungry fledgling vampire, she never made it to the kitchen; due to the fact she was intercepted by the only other blond woman who lived at the manor. Seras blinked in surprise. "Oh, good evening Sir." She said with a wide smile, blue eyes bright, mood cheerful. Integra returned the smile, though without as much gusto before crossing her arms.

"Seras, I was hoping to catch you."

"Oh, why?"

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you and the succession of your missions."

A pink blush crossed the blond vampires cheeks and she scratched the back of her neck.

"Oh no Sir, I'm just doing my job."

"And you are doing a wonderful job at it. And as a reward, I am sending you and your friends to The Kissing Coffins." Integra would have loved to giggly at the look that crossed the other woman's face. After all The Kissing Coffins club was the underworlds only remaining vampire/human night club. All vampires who resided at the club were logged into the Hellsing database and were, in fact under the Hellsing protection. All were victims of careless vampires, fledglings without masters and were in fact, a lot like Seras. The owner of the club, a vampire who often played mole and gave Hellsing valuable information was well aware of the consciences should anything go 'wrong' at the club and thus kept things under control.

"Sir, I…I don't know what to say."

"Say you will enjoy yourself."

"T-thank you!"

*

After Integra had gone around the manor dismissing staff and other members of the army she made her way back down towards the dungeons. She did not stop until she arrived outside her vampires cell. She opened the door and entered. The sound of the door closing behind her echoed throughout the vast chamber. She continued to approach; he sat in the tall backed throne like chair, legs crossed, toothy smirk playing upon his pale features, wine glass of blood held delicately in a gloved hand. "My, my, my. You have been quite busy this evening have you not master?" He questioned in that cocky tone of his. Had Integra not found the sound arousing she would have punished him for his attitude years ago. She stopped and crossed her arms. "Sending all able bodies away from Hellsing for the evening? Is that not reckless?"

"Do shut up Alucard."

He did indeed silence himself, though his smirk did not disappear. "I have need for the manor to be empty of all souls save for ours." She turned, hair swinging behind her in a delicate arch. She glanced back at him. "Do meet me in my room in five minutes." She then turned and left.

*

**Authors Note: The next chapter will reveal WHY Integra has told everyone to get lost haha. **


	4. The Latest Lesson

**Authors Note: Thank you, all of you who have reviewed this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope with practice my smut will get even better. Wish me luck, and ideas are very welcome. Now please enjoy the last chapter of Study of Alucard. Please read and review.**

Integra sat at the edge of her bed, legs crossed, foot waving gently back and forth in the air, arms crossed across her chest as she gazed out of her balcony window towards the dark grounds, the moon casting silver light into her bedroom. She could feel her heart beating slightly faster than normal against her ribcage, feel the burning around her ears, both signs of her heightened anxiety levels. She was nervous, but also excited. Despite her usually cold disposition towards her vampire servant Integra wouldn't say she _hated _or _disliked_ Alucard. In fact she rather admired him, and if she were to be totally honest with herself she would go so far as to say she actually _liked _the vampire. Of course Integra would never admit that out loud.

She turned slightly and glanced over her shoulder as an unearthly chill descended upon her room, her sharp blue eyes narrowing slightly on the darkest corner of her room where the shadows shifted and turned with no source of light to control their movements.

Out of the shadows appeared the tall and impressive form of her vampire servant. She was slightly surprised by his appearance. He was dressed as he always was, but the one thing that was missing was his trademark smirk. In fact, he wasn't smiling at all, and his crimson eyes were turned away slightly. She shifted a little more in order to look at him more closely. "Alucard,"

"Why did you send everybody away Master?"

She blinked, he had the mordacity to interrupt her? She let it go as she turned around full, kneeling on the edge of her bed, hands folded on her lap as she gazed at him.

"Because I wanted to be alone with you Alucard."

The vampires crimson eyes shifted and finally met with hers, sending a warm shiver down her spine. He had such fair eyes.

All vampires had crimson eyes, all _true _vampires. Fledglings would usually keep their normal eye color, and only revert to crimson when their powers were being released. But the one thing Integra had always noticed about Alucard was that, despite the intensity of the crimson in his eyes, nearing the pupil was the faintest circle of jade green. One would need to look very hard to spot it, but she had always noticed it, and it intrigued her.

"I know we swore never to speak of it," heat filled her cheeks. "but along time ago you taught me about the male anatomy." She locked eyes with him again. "That was a lesson I could never forget Alucard, I could never forget the way you felt, the way you looked, your expression, the sound of your voice…it was beautiful. You may be a creature made for killing, but you truly are a beautiful being Alucard. I've longed to see you in such a state once again, but at the same time I long to know what exactly that state is." she paused allowing him to digest what she was saying.

Alucard remained silent as his master spoke, gazing at her steadily, his position, posture and attitude natural. He had sensed when they had met in the dungeons that this was something special Integra needed from him, something only he could give her, something she would only trust him with. He knew not to tease, knew not the push her buttons, despite his usual behavior and what that seemed to predict about his personality, he did in fact know when to behave himself. He recalled the time she spoke of, and understood what she was asking. She longed to experience the ecstasy of another's touch without the price of her virginity, and that was something she would only trust him with. Deep down he felt honored that she would trust him with her most _prized _possession, it made him feel warm on the inside, almost human. But that warm feeling never lasted long, because he would remind himself that he _was not _human. He was a vile monster deserving no more than the deepest pits of hell, where she…beautiful, powerful Integra Hellsing was absolute perfection. He did not deserve to have her as a master, he was lowly, nothing more than a dog not worthy of licking her boots…and yet, here she was, offering him such an honor. He would never understand the inner workings of a human. For he, had forgotten what it was like to be human, he'd lost his humanity. "Alucard, I want you to teach me again, but this time, teach me about the female anatomy." She paused, drawing him from his thoughts. "Can you?"

He closed his eyes, the lightest of smiles gracing his porcelain lips.

"My master, I can do anything you wish me to do." he said quietly opening his crimson eyes and approaching the bed. He did so slowly, giving her time to rethink the situation, giving her time to change her mind. Of course if she should change her mind even in the middle of their time together he would stop, he would stop instantly. Anything his master wanted, Alucard would always strive to obey.

He rested a knee on the bed and gently placed his gloved hands on his masters shoulders. He could feel her trembling slightly, just slightly. She was nervous no doubt. "Lay back master." he requested in a calm, gentle and quiet voice. She did as requested and laid back, resting her head on one of the fluffy white pillows. Alucard climbed the rest of the way onto the bed, resting his weight on his knees, one on either side of his masters thighs. He could feel her body heat through her clothes, making him wish he could lay with her for awhile to merely enjoy the heat of another. But he pushed those thoughts away quickly, he had orders to fulfill. He hovered over her, momentarily lost in thought as he let his crimson eyes roam over her clothed form. "Would you like me to remove your shirt, or would you rather keep it on?" He asked. A blush filled his masters cheeks.

"I think I'd rather keep it on, thank you!" She said, or rather snapped. Alucard nodded. That was fine, he after all didn't really need to stimulate her chest, he could easily make her head spin by stimulating her femininity. He gently popped open the button at the top of her slacks before easing the zipper down. Her fly slid open easily, the zipper moving downward like silk. He looped his fingers into the hem of her pants. She instinctually lifted her hips slightly, making it easier for him to slide her slacks away from her hips, down her thighs, over he knees, along her calves and off of her feet. He tossed them onto the floor without another thought. He noted that despite Integra's rather short stature, his master was rather leggy. Her legs were thin but strong and smooth. He put his gloved finger between his teeth and tugged off the white glove, spitting it out leaving it to rest forgotten on the side of the bed. He ran his finger tips along her inner calve, tickling the underside of her knee slightly before running his fingers up along her inner thigh. He paused when her breath hitched. She had never been touched like this before, no man had ever been so close to her most private areas, it was alien, foreign and frightening.

It took most of Alucard's will power not to smirk like a wolf who was preparing to devour a lamb, but he managed. He slid his hand nearer to her mound, the heat emanating strongly, and with it came the scent of her. Alucard inhaled slowly, he didn't need to be close to smell her, and she smelt wonderful. It was a hot heavy odor, but not at all unpleasant.

Some men referred to a woman's scent resembling a fish, but they were primitive beings who, unlike Alucard, a vampire, couldn't smell the underlying odors women had. She did not just smell hot and heavy, she smelt of salt, soap, powders and cotton. He could smell the salt of her skin, the lingering scent of the soap she used every morning during her morning shower and the powder she used under her arms and the seam of her thighs and under her breasts to keep away unwanted dampness, he could also smell the cotton of her panties. He could smell it all. Though, he noted, among the barrage of smells that made heat pool in his loins there was something else, something he couldn't quite identify. It held a familiarity, but he couldn't quite place it.

His fingers inched closer, but hovered, not quite touching her as he let his eyes roam over her womanhood. The soft peach outer lips were perfectly smooth. _'Hmn so she keeps herself well manicured.' _He thought, noting the neatly trimmed patch of blond hair covering her pubic area. His breath (though unnecessary) froze in his longs as he gazed at her, his dick beginning to stiffen just slightly. Integra's folds, unlike many woman, whose inner lips and clitoris sheath were concealed by the fleshy outer lips, were poking just slightly out of the fleshy outer lips. He bowed his head slightly, hair falling wildly into his face, shoulders hunching as he gazed. He had been with many woman, and all woman were different just like all men were different, but he always found woman whose folds weren't completely hidden a real turn on. There was just so much more to play with, so much more to tease, move and explore. Alucard snapped himself out of his trance when he noted that his mouth was beginning to salivate, luckily it was closed.

He gently ran the pad of his finger from the beginning seam of her mound, up, and over the exposed inner lips and clit sheath, to the very top of her mound seam. He heard her breath hitch quite loudly, her legs shooting towards her body on instinct, bending at the knees, the muscles in her thighs trembling at the slight motion. This time Alucard did let a smile cross his lips, but it wasn't predatorily, he was in fact enjoying himself, it wasn't often he got to play with virgins.

No words were passed between the two as Alucard continued to run his finger up and down along the seam of her womanhood, no words were needed. The excuse for learning Integra mentioned wasn't so much for him to explain the parts of her body as he had with his own, but rather teach her how it felt to be touched by someone in places untouched before. He gently began rubbing at the small triangular shaped skin that covered up the sensitive clitoris, gently teasing the rosy pink flesh into revealing it's hidden treasure.

Clear, and slightly slimy oils began to glisten along her mound, smeared by Alucard's teasing finger. He rubbed some of his masters natural lubrication onto the sheath of her clit, circling it a few times and enjoying the surprised gasps and heavy panting that came from her sweet pink, slightly chapped lips. His dick stiffened a little more as the tiny slightly darker pink flesh of her clitoris peaked just slightly out of the small hole of the fleshy sheath. Oh how he wanted to lick it, but he wouldn't do that, not yet at least.

His fingers roamed her for what felt like hours, but in truth it had only been around forty-five minutes. He had teased her enough to get her body to excrete large amounts of oil, which he used to slick his index and middle finger in before poking gently at her opening. She visibly tensed. "Relax master, I won't sever the vein that is inside of you."

She shot him a slightly confused look. "When that vein is broken, you will no longer be a virgin, so I will be gentle and won't push past it." He explained in a deep slightly husky voice. His dick was hard, not full mast but hard enough to make his trousers a bit to tight for his liking.

He easily slipped his index finger passed the opening, bumping into the bone plate quickly. He pushed at it for a few seconds before curving his finger and sinking deeper into her. She gasped and made a slightly uncomfortable sound, to which Alucard merely rubbed up against her slightly ballooned vaginal walls in a soothing motion. He continued stroking and exploring her insides when he noticed a sudden dampness coating his finger. He frowned slightly before extracting his finger. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared slightly. His long pale digit was coated in a thin layer of blood. Integra starred wide eyed at him, cheeks flushed. _'So that's what that other smell was….' _Alucard thought as he shifted his eyes towards his master. She cleared her throat shifting slightly, she could feel the slightly moist sticky feeling beginning to steadily seep from her vaginal opening. "You don't have to stop Alucard…." She paused not meeting his gaze. "When was the last time you tasted my blood Alucard?" She noted how his fingers twitched just slightly.

"It has been a long time master."

Integra's blush darkened at what she was offering.

"Well, it seems now would be an opportune moment."

Alucard swallowed as his eyes shifted back to his blood coated finger. He lifted his finger to his mouth before wrapping his lips around the digit. His eyes fluttered closed as his tongue twisted around the digit and cleaned it of his masters virgin blood. He couldn't help but purr, it had been _years _since he'd tasted his masters sweet, sweet blood. "Be sure to be thorough Alucard, I'd hate to make a mess." She said, cheeks flushed. She wouldn't usually say such things, but she knew deep down it turned him on, as did her blood.

Alucard let out a quiet moan before lowering his body, his stomach resting flatly against his bent knees, hands resting on his masters thighs as he hunkered down, his face inches away from her damp mound. Little droplets of blood colored her entrance, her flow not quite strong enough to cause her to bleed out totally. He felt himself salivate as the strong sent of her blood filled his nostrils. He stuck out his tongue and gently poked at her entrance, the smallest smear of blood tingling against his taste buds. He heard her gasp, her breath hitching at the odd sensation. His thumbs began tracing gentle circles on her thighs, the muscles under his flesh trembling slightly. He closed his eyes for a moment before moving closer and lapping at her moister, the taste of her blood and oils making his head spin. He licked and lapped like a dog trying to get a dirty pan perfectly clean. He heard his master moaning and gasping as he continued lapping at her. Soon that wasn't enough and he plunged his tongue into her opening, the squishy muscle of his tongue not stretching her drastically enough to cause any type of pain. She merely squeaked her muscles clamping around his tongue as he searched for more of her blood. Soon his nose was brushing against her clit and the well manicured patch of blond pubic hair, her juices dampened his chin, but he didn't care, he just wanted more of her blood.

Integra gasped and panted, sweat dampening her hair and clinging to her skin, causing her collar and breasts to feel warm and sticky. She could feel her servants tongue stroking her insides, snaking its way this way and that, lapping at her vaginal walls, and into her core, she wondered if he'd found away around that little vein because it felt as if he was extremely deep inside of her. The intensity was beginning to grow, her stomach feeling as if it were filled with fluttering butterflies. Her breathing became labored and her hips trembled against his strong hands. A little while earlier she'd, much to her embarrassment, bucked up into his face. He didn't seem to mind, easily moving with her movement, but thankfully he'd stilled her hips, causing the feelings welling up inside of her to become more intense.

Soon the fluttering feeling in her stomach grew so intense her body began to tighten up. She could feel the muscles begin to tighten and her breath seemed to steal away from her lungs. She gasped and arched, all the muscles in her stomach and thighs clamping tightly before pulsating causing her to jerk slightly.

Alucard lifted his crimson gaze as he felt his master achieve orgasm. He held her thighs tightly preventing her from bucking up and into his face, he continued lapping at her inner walls till her orgasm began to fade away, leaving her panting and her body trembling just slightly. Only then did he pull out, licking his lips and wiping his chin with the back of his hand. He climbed off of the bed and crossed to the bathroom, disappearing for a moment, before returning with a dark colored towel. He easily wrapped it around his masters lower body before laying down beside her, his head a little lower than hers. She continued to pant, before glancing over and slightly down towards him. Her eyes were glassy and tired looking, her lips pink and slightly swollen from the constant biting. "Did you enjoy yourself master?" He questioned, his voice deep, but low and velvety. She licked her lips and nodded, still a little dazed. He smiled, he knew she did, and knew she wasn't going anywhere any time soon, that was why he'd gotten the towel, no need for her to leak her virgin blood all over he bedding.

After a few minutes of merely laying there in silent Integra blinked.

"What about you Alucard?" She knew what her blood did to him. He smiled, his canines still elongated.

"I'm fine master. Well fed, and extremely happy." He said with a slight purr to his voice. She nodded before closing her eyes and sighing.

Alucard glanced around before leaning up slightly. "Should I leave you master?" He questioned. Integra didn't bother opening her eyes but shook her head.

"No need, stay awhile Alucard."

He laid back down, resting his head below her pillow and closing his own eyes, sighing contently. It didn't take long till both began to snooze just slightly, Integra tired and sexually happy, and Alucard happy to share the warmth of his masters body and also happy to have a belly full of his masters delectable virgin blood. He didn't know when the next lesson would take place, and he didn't really care. No matter what his master asked of him he would do it. He would never deny her.

End.


End file.
